cursedgamenewfandomcom-20200214-history
Lab
Warning: This page contains spoilers to game items and/or game plot! You have been warned. The Lab is the first dungeon within the game, more or less. In order to gain entrance, one must accept the proposal set out by Maria during her second visit on May 14th. She gives a 14 day time window to complete the heist. Maria leaves you with a phone number to contact someone with appropriate tools that could be used to assist the Character. 'Gaining access to the lab' There are several ways to gain access to the Lab. The Character must be wearing an outfit with pants, while shoes at this time are not regulated. *Seduce the Security Guard, Victor: He can be found at Fen's Bar Wednesdays through Sundays at night. Talk to him twice without making a move, on the third time he invites your character back to his place and you can let him drink into unconsciousness. Alternatively, if you have a deception skill of at least 30, you can choose to "make your move" and Vic will come back to your appartment with you. You can then have sex with him, after which he falls asleep. Also note that you'll need a Total Charisma score over 30 for Vic to talk to you in the first place. This charisma requirement may vary according the following factors: **Having red hair reduces the requirement by 5, having any other hair color increases it by 5. **Having C cup breasts or bigger reduces charisma requirement by 3. **Being straight reduces the requirement by 10, being lesbian increases it by 10. *Pick the Lock on the back door of the Lab. First you must purchase the appropriate tools from Maria's Thief contact. The Dexterity skill is used for picking the lock. *Bypass the electronic lock using Technology skills. 'Inside the Lab' Upon arriving at the Lab, there are two ways to get inside. The front door, which is protected by a door with a keypad, or the back way, which is protected by two doors with regular, pick-able locks. The keypad asks for a three-digit code, which can be found by examining the plastic card taken from Victor (The numbers will only appear when examined at the Lab), along with a half-dozen other three-digit codes. The top number is the code for Wednesday, and then it goes through the week, ending on Tuesday. After around three failed attempts, however, the keypad locks you out. Another option is to attempt to hack the keypad using the Technical Aptitude skill (skill 30 required). Once inside, there are, depending on whether you went in the front way or the back way, one or two security cameras that need to be dealt with, respectively. They can be dealt with in three different ways. *Using the Dance skill, the Character is able to dodge past them (skill 40 required). *Using the Camera Scrambler bought from the Thief Contact on them (Note: This will set off the alarm, which will remove the option to Seduce the Security Guard). *Or hacking into them with the Technical Aptitude skill (Note: This will set off the alarm if your skill level isn't high enough, which will remove the option to Seduce the Security Guard). The final obstacle within the Lab is the Security Guard, who can be subdued in three different ways. *Using the Vomit Light bought from the Thief Contact. *Using the Martial Arts skill to fight the guard. It is unknown if knowing a specific school of Martial Arts influences how your Character performs. *Seduce the Guard and incapacitate him. If for some reason the cameras were able to get footage of your Character, using the Technical Aptitude skill, the Character can hack the Security Terminal and the footage. However it should be noted that the skill be decently high in order to pull this off, at least 50. 'Taking the items' Once the Security Guard has been disabled, using the Security Terminal, the Character must disable the Security Locks. Disabling the locks opens up three different labs. Note: Only one item can be taken from Labs 1 and 3. Note: You can EITHER learn the Magic Skill, or give the item to Maria. There will be no other chance to learn the Magic Skill within the game. * Lab 1 ** Egyptian Cat Statue (Value $700) - Once taken, having it in the house will advance the Cat Transformation. ** Fertility Statue (Value $150) - Once taken, having it in the house will increase Character's fertility. ** Bird Sculpture (Value $350) - Once taken, over the next 100 days, Character will grow wings. * Lab 2 **Strange Artifact - The item that Maria wants. Also allows the Magic skill to be acquired. *Lab 3 **Vase (Value $1000) - Once taken, you can view the item once a day within your house to increase your characters Asian Fetish Sexual Trait by 1. ** Weird Painting (Value $600) - Once taken, looking at this every day advances the Succubus Transformation. ** Weird Chemical (Value $100) - Initiates the Robot-Girl Transformation. 'Completion Rewards' After successfully acquiring the artifact and returning home you can call Maria to inform her that you have the artifact. The next morning you will find Maria in your room and as long as you didn't touch the artifact you will be able to give it to her. When you do she'll reward you by giving you a choice of rewards. *A Unique Outfit: This outfit changes its' look based on your Inhibitions, Feminity and Morality. **example: low Inhibitions and low Feminity gives a pimp suit **example: low Inhibitions and high Femininity gives a microdress **example: mid level Inhibitions (give or take around 50) and high Femininity gives a tank-top & miniskirt combo outfit. ** example: Slightly high inhibitions and medium Feminity seems to award the button-up shirt with slacks. ** Different outfit variations also appear to include a hidden once-per-day effect which changes ''your ''body shape. This seems to vary with the precise appearance of the outfit. *** example: the 'tight tanktop with short skirt' will increase breast size. This process works as other breast growth effects, beginning the following morning. *** example: the 't-shirt with skirt' will increase hip size. **Additionally, the colour of the Unique Outfit depends on your Morality : ***neutral Morality = grey. ***high Morality = white. ***low Morality = black. *Become More Feminine (Femininity +20) *Become Less Feminine (Femininity -20) *Be Less Inhibited (Inhibitions -15) *Cash ($750) *Develop a Kink **Breast Fetish **Bondage **Dominant **Kinky (Sex Toys) **Latex Fetish **Leather Fetish **Masochist **Porn Addict **Prude **Sadist **Submissive *Reshape Your Body (You get to choose one option.) **Breasts ***Very Small ***Small ***Average ***Large ***Very Large **Height ***Very Short ***Short ***Average ***Tall ***Huge **Hair ***Short ***Average ***Long ***Really Long ***Crazy Long Category:Places